


Dancing Twilights

by bonphantom21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Essentially everyone - Freeform, F/M, Her Dog gets along great with Lesser Dog, OC has made a mistake, Ooops, She did a bad and now she has to reflect on her actions, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayne should've never gone into the underground to save him. </p><p>She should've stayed where she was, and let his Soul perish. </p><p>Too bad she was too stubborn to do that and ended up bonded to the Famous Core Creator W.D Gaster. </p><p>Now she has two skeletons calling her "Mom".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Start of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> OC is not the Reader, Oc will be named.  
> This is my first Undertale fic, please be gentle with me okay?
> 
> This is the Prologue.

Rayne couldn't remember how long it had been since she found that small portion of a soul in the snow on a cold December night.

 

She had felt something calling her, tugging her from her walk, into the snow off the sidewalk, and into the park underneath Mt. Ebbot. It was lying there on a snow mound, seeming to lie there lifeless, but she could feel it giving weak pulses of power every once in awhile. That's what was calling to her.

 

She'd knelt down in the snow, asking softly, “Oh... look at you, honey.. you look so cold..” It looked like one piece of a shattered heart, and her own heart ached in response. She reached out, smiling warmly. “Let's get you someplace safe and warm.”

 

Somewhere in the inner recesses of time and space, a figure lifted his head, eye sockets glowing faintly. He could feel his soul somewhere, being cradled close to something warm.

 

He could hear faint echoes of magic coming from the being, the voice – her voice – warming him from years, centuries of cold and black. “Let's get you somewhere where it's warm, little honey. I doubt a little heart like you would like being out in the cold for so long.”

 

He locked onto her soul, feeling himself being drawn to her location, and he was taken by surprise at how beautiful she was.

 

_Red hair, almost the color of that cursed determination he had experimented on in the past._

 

Aqua blue eyes to match the beautiful aqua colored soul, which was steadily holding the only thing keeping him alive by feeding him magic.

 

He was even more surprised... that she was a _human_.

 

No human would ever do this for a random monster soul.

At least, not the ones he'd seen during the war. It would seem that the times have changed as he followed behind her silently, watching her make her way up to a porch, take out a pair of keys, and opening the front door to get into the warm house and out of the cold.

 

Rayne shivered a little as she took off her coat, her skeleton beanie, and her scarf before taking the little heart over to the fireplace to place it on a pillow in front of the fire so it could warm up, and going into the kitchen to make a cup of hot cocoa.

 

She came back into the living room and sat next to the pillow, tilting her head. The heart appeared to be broken where the first curve would've been, it missing entirely with a jagged break. It was faded with the barest hints of purple here and there and several hairline cracks.

 

She looked up when she heard her red golden retriever come into the living room from the bedroom where his bed was and she smiled happily. “Hey, King. Get a good sleep, buddy?”

 

He whined, sitting next to her, and leaned in close to get scratches. She laughed before rubbing his shoulder and neck, sinking her hands into his rusty red fur.

 

He tilted his head, looking at the small heart on the pillow before sniffing it lightly, whining, looking up at her.

 

“Yeah, I know, buddy. I hope it gets better too.” She sat there in front of the fire, her dog next to her and concern in her eyes at the small heart looking so sad and weak.

 

Completely unknowing of the figure lurking above them, watching them silently. Why would this human offer to help him regardless of the consequences of what would happen if she did? Why help a monster when she would get no reward for it?

 

Of course… it didn’t help that he had a little bit of hope in his chest.

 

Maybe… Maybe this would help him get back to his sons. A small smile came up to his face and he vanished, going to save what little strength he had for the weeks ahead of him.

 

Rayne looked up that moment, swearing she saw a dark figure watching them.

 

**_But no one was there._ **

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream of A Better Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne does a bad and Gaster turns out more angry than neccesary.

Looking at the news that morning didn’t really bring her any joy. It never did. It’s been several years since the barrier over Mt. Ebbot fell, and monsters have integrated with society. Well. There was the odd racist here and there, but that was normal.

 

It always was. That’s never changed over the years for humans, and it won’t change now.

 

Rayne took a sip of her French Vanilla Cappuccino and hummed softly, slouching over a newspaper.

 

**“Slouching will give you back aches, Rayne.”**

 

She frowned, looking up into the spectral face of one W.D Gaster, who is watching her from across the table, also sitting in one of the chairs.

 

Well. Floating would be an apt name for it.

 

“I’m not entirely awake for your sassing, Gaster.” She muttered, King sitting on her feet after his morning breakfast of Kanine Kibble.

 

**“Oh I apologize, my dear. Was I being too..”**

 

Oh no, here it goes.

 

 **“** **_Pun-_ ** **bearable?”** A slow grin works it’s way onto his face, making her squint in agitation.

 

“Gaster.”

 

 **“Rayne.”** He laughs softly, before speaking again, **“I am sorry to be so unbearable this morning, dear, but I cannot seem to shake the fact that you are not going to be happy today, so I just thought I could.. Cheer you up. Make the day a little better.”**

 

“By throwing horrible puns at me while I’m only half awake. Thanks, Gaster, but no thanks.” There was no real heat in her tone, only fondness and familiarity, friendliness.

 

She and Gaster had been speaking to each other ever since she brought home the major peice of his Soul.

A lot of talk had gone on between them before Rayne was finally comfortable with him, and now talking over morning routine was a normal thing.

She had been scared that she had been going nuts when she started hearing him, but he had assured her that it was normal for a monster stuck in the Void to be able to talk to outside people.

 

“So, I’ve been thinking, Gaster.”

 

 **“Dangerous thing, thinking.”** He chuckled as she frowned at him.   


“This is serious, Gaster. I-” She took a breath, before speaking softly, “I think I have a way of saving you from the void.”   


Gaster’s eyes went wide, before he frowned, asking, **“Is it potentially dangerous to your health?”** ****  
****

**  
** “No. But, do you trust me?”

 

Gaster had to think about that for a moment. He trusted her, implicitly. She was his friend. 

  
He told her everything about himself, what he used to do, what he did, and she never judged him wrongly.

 

She had asked about his friendship with the King, and his sons, and each day, he felt himself grow a little bit more happier inside that dark hellhole.

 

**“I trust you with my life.”**

 

“Then you need to trust me. I need to go to Waterfall, right? That door I’ve been seeing.”

 

He nodded, before saying, **“Rayne, if you are planning something risky, I will not be happy.”** ****  
**  
**

She smiled, before saying, “You deserve a second chance after all the damage that was done.”

* * *

 

A little while later, around noon, Rayne had woken up fully, gotten more comfortable walking clothes on, and she and King set out with the chest she kept Gaster’s soul in inside her backpack.

 

They arrived at Waterfall by 1, and Rayne looked around, frowning a little, just before spotting the door, and rushing over to it.   


She looked around to avoid any detection, and leaning down, she spoke directly to King. “Stay here, buddy. I’ll be back.”

 

He sat down, amidst the echo flowers and she stood up to open the grey door, and walk in, the door closing behind her.

 

She moved into the dark room, frowning slightly as she looked around, calling out, “Gaster?”

 

He'd vanished just as she got to the door, so she’d been on her own.

 

Dark. Darker. Yet Darker still. She pulled his soul out, and held it close to her chest before speaking, “Gaster..?”

 

“R-Rayne..” A soft and weary voice came from the darkness and she gasped to see a figure come from the shadows, his form.. _Dripping_ like sludge.

 

“Oh my god, Gaster….” She pulled his soul out the little ornate chest, and shoved the chest back in her bag before holding his soul close. “Gaster… I want you to trust me, okay?”

 

Gaster nods, but it’s weak. She pulls her own soul from her chest, and she gives a moment's pause, before pushing her soul and his together, using her determination, her stubbornness and her will to forcibly reform his soul to the way it was, purple and shining.

 

Gaster felt himself take a breath of shock, before everything started being pieced back together, like a puzzle that lost it’s pieces for a long while. He started gaining his form back, a solid form with the same white lab coat around himself, the tan turtleneck and the black slacks and shoes. Oh..

 

Oh he was.. Alive.

Of course... With the new feeling of being alive… came the unmistakable emotion of pure _anger_.

 

Rayne took a breath and pulled the newly formed purple soul away from her blue soul, and it was suddenly jerked away from her, and vanished into the chest of a very angry looking W. D. Gaster.  

 

She winced, and looked down, in shame. “I… got a lot of explaining to do, don’t I?”

 

“Yes. But first. We are leaving.” He growled, taking long strides over to her and grabbing her arm and leaving the pocket dimension he had made with her in tow.

 

King looked up and he wagged his tail, and she walked over to grab his leash and Gaster put a hand to her waist, and King’s head to take them back to Rayne’s home with a shortcut.

 

Rayne wobbled, before taking off the leash from King and she was grabbed at the shoulder and pushed against the wall, one of Gaster’s eyes blazing with purple light.

 

“You.. Could’ve died. You could’ve died saving me and yet you still were so **determined** to save me?! You foolish woman!”

 

She looked up at him, feeling so small underneath his gaze. She squirmed and said, “I.. Wanted to save you. To give you a second chance at life…”

 

“Yes! And in doing so, Rayne, you have bonded us together.”

  
“B-bonded?!”


	3. Dreams of a New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne meets the skele boys and a tearful reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving kudos! I hope you continue to read it as the story goes on.

“Yes, Rayne. In pressing your Soul to my own, you’ve bonded us together as Soulmates.”   
  
Gaster moved away from the shocked human before looking down at her, eyes calming and turning back into white pinpricks of light.  
  
“I… I can’t take it back, can I?”   
  
“No. You cannot. It is irreversible. We will be stuck together until we both die.”   
  
Rayne’s eyes looked down at her hands, as they started shaking. “That…. Oh god, Gaster I-”   
  
“Do not. I realize that my fear was unfounded, but I could not help that when you are my friend, and I worried over what you were planning. We will.. Just have to work together… with this bond that we both share.” Gaster sighed, before reaching out and hugging her close.   
  
“You scared me, Rayne. I.. I thought I was going to _lose_ you.”   
  
Rayne looked at the turtle neck sweater in front of her, eyes wide as her cheeks started to flush, and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping his lab coat tightly.   
  
Gaster hugged her tightly, before leaning down down kiss her forehead. “Please… do not scare me like that again, my dear. I nearly lost about fifteen centuries on my life.”   
  
She shook her head, and hid her face in his shirt. “I promise I won’t scare you again, Gaster.”   
  
He let go of her, before, sighing again and speaking then, “Well, I suppose I should tell my sons of this.”   
  
Oh god, she completely forgot about his sons!   
  
Oh no, how would they react to her being bonded to their **father**?!   
  
She was just about to have a panic attack when King pushed up against her leg, and she reached down to sink her fingers into his red gold coat, and sighed softly to calm herself.   
  
She looked up at Gaster, before she asked, “Should I go with you?”   
  
“Yes. They will want to meet you. Do not worry. My sons are very nice to humans. They have a human as their friend. Frisk is their name, I believe. They were adopted by Toriel, the former Queen. Sans, my eldest… has a human mate as well.” Oh, okay that wasn’t too bad.   
  
Rayne nodded, before grabbing King’s leash again, and hooking it on, before she said, “Well, let’s go before I lose my mind worrying over it.”   
  
He chuckled, before taking her in his arm, which she flushed at, and taking the leash from her, and blipping out of existance.   
  


* * *

  
  
They stood in front of the nice two story home in the suburbs of Mt. Ebbot City, before Rayne winced a little and taking King’s leash in her hand tightly, before walking up to the door, knocking.  
  
“SANS, LAZYBONES, GET THE DOOR. I’M COOKING DINNER!”   
  
Rayne blinked a little, before looking down at King, who was sitting down on the welcome mat, tail wagging happily.  
  
The door opened a moment later, and a beautiful black haired woman stood there, standing a little shorter than Rayne’s short stature of five foot even, and she smiled. “Hello, can I help you?” “Um.. I’m here to talk to Sans and Papyrus. I have someone they know with me.”

“Oh! Come on in. I’m Tempest, by the way. Tempest Trine. What’s your name?”

“Rayne Sarquise. This is King.” King’s tail wagged a little harder and she walked into the house, motioning for Gaster to follow her.   
  
Rayne let King off his leash, and said, “Be a good boy, okay? No taking or begging.”   
  
King barks, before he trots into the living room and lays down, before Rayne puts a hand to her head, rubbing a little.  
  
Gaster comes up behind her and gently smoothes her red hair back from her face, smiling softly. “It will be fine, Rayne.”  
  
“If you say so, Doc.”   
  
She sighed a little before moving into the house, and seeing Tempest talk to Papyrus for a moment in the kitchen, before she managed to get the skeleton into the living room with a skeleton with a blue hoodie, who she sat next to. That must be Sans.   
  
Sans wrapped an arm around Tempest’s slim shoulders before speaking, “Ey, nice ta meet ya, Rayne. Name’s Sans.”  
  
“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, RAYNE!”   
  
Rayne was still a little taken aback by the volume level that he talked in but she smiled a little, and said, “It’s nice to meet you both as well. U-Um, is it okay if I brought a friend?”   
  
“THE DOG IS VERY WELCOME HERE AS WELL, DO NOT FRET!”  
  
“No no, not King. Um well…” She moved to sit down and said, “Gaster… you can come out now.”  
  
Gaster walks out from behind the wall in the hall and smiles gently. “Hello, boys. It is so nice to finally be able to see you again.”  
  
“D-dad?” Sans pulled his big boned self up from the couch, taking a step toward Gaster.  
  
“Yes, my little Sansational Sans… I am alive. Look how handsome you are…”  
  
“Dad? Sans… is this our Dad?” Papyrus’ tone had quietened considerably, and Rayne nearly got whiplash at how confused and scared he sounded.   
  
Gaster smiled, “Yes, my little noodle, I am your father. Oh, how I have missed you boys so much.”   
  
Sans ended up walking over to his Dad first, grinning so wide that Tempest was even tearing up. Papyrus soon joined the group hug, both Gaster and Sans crying and even if Papyrus looked all put together, he was tearing up as well.   
  
Rayne grabs the tissue box from the couch side table and hands it over to Tempest who takes one and smiles weakly. “I’ve never seen them so happy before. It’s beautiful seeing them all together again. Thank you so much.”   
  
Her ruby colored eyes sparkled with warmth and Rayne smiled, “It’s all good, Tempest.”   
  
“Would you like to stay for dinner? I’m sure that Papyrus and Sans would love their father’s company for the night.”   
  
“Oh, I couldn’t impose…” Rayne started but she was picked up by Papyrus, and hugged tightly. “I MUST INSIST THAT YOU STAY TONIGHT, RAYNE! YOU HAVE BROUGHT OUR FATHER BACK TO US AND THIS CALLS FOR A REWARD DINNER!”   
  
“P-papyrus, need to breathe!” She patted his side, before he instantly set her down, “OH I AM SORRY, RAYNE. I SOMETIMES STILL FORGET THAT HUMANS NEED TO BREATHE.”   
  
“It’s alright, Paps. I’ll stay if you want me too.” She smiled up at him, before being pulled into another, much softer hug this time by Sans. “Thank you. For bringin’ him back.”   
  
She smiled, before patting his arm, and saying, “I just decided that it was time to bring him back. But… we have somethings to say about that.” 

* * *

  
  
They all sat down at the table a few moments later, King sitting underneath the table on Rayne’s feet, as always, and Gaster sitting next to her.  
  
“So what happened when you brought him back?” Tempest asked, looking at the redhead as she pushed the spaghetti around on her plate.   
  
“I- I’m… well… I’ve been known to take a lot of risky and dangerous routes in my life. My parents and my twin brother all have told me I’d get myself into trouble if I kept doing that but…” She looked up at Gaster, and then looked back down at her hands, “Um, I wanted to save Gaster so much, that I wasn’t thinking of consequences… and I pushed our souls together.”   
  
“We are now bonded until death.” Gaster sighed out. It was quiet for a moment or two, before Sans asked, “Does this mean we gotta call you our hu _MOM_ now?”   
  
Rayne looked up at Sans, eyes wide, before a laugh came from her, and she covered her mouth, shoulders shaking.   
  
“Oh god, Sans that was horrible.” Tempest frowned deeply, and Papyrus facepalmed, “UGH, SANS, PLEASE NOT IN FRONT OF OUR FATHER.”  
  
“What’s the matter, son? Was that…”   
  
Rayne groaned, smiling wide. Oh no here it comes.   
  
“ _PUN_ -bearable?”  
  
“THAT IS IT. NOT YOU TOO, FATHER. I AM LEAVING THIS FAMILY.”


	4. Dreams of Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne meets the friends of the family, and Gaster fights his growing affection for her.

A little while later, Rayne was seated at the couch in the Skele-bro's home, and King was seated half in her lap, keeping her company with Gaster next to her. "So, pops.." Sans throws a sweater clad arm around Tempest, and continues, "Wanna tell us how you and Rayne met?"  
  
"OH YES, FATHER, PLEASE DO TELL US!" Papyrus was at the kitchen sink, seen from the living room as he cleans the dishes after dinner.  
  
"Well..." Gaster looks at Rayne, and she buries her hands into King's red gold fur. "I found your father's Soul in the snow. It was.... last year I think. Near Christmas. I was worried about it, I really didn't know if it was already gone or it was still alive, but the light pulses it gave told me that he was still alive, in a way. So I took it home, warmed it up, and put it in a little ornate chest so it wouldn't get stolen. Gaster showed himself, spectral of course, to me a week later. It gave me quite a startle."  
  
She grins up at Gaster, as the Former Royal Scientist cleared his throat in embarrassment, cheeks flushed with lavender. "I accidentally popped in on her undressing."  
  
Tempest covers her mouth, shoulders shaking as her red eyes twinkle in mirth, and Sans wheezes with laughter.  
  
Papyrus gives a look of dismay. "FATHER?! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
Gaster's flush deepens. "It was an accident, son. I promise you, I was severely reprimanded." He chuckles, patting King's head and the golden retriever's tail thumps the sofa cushion.  
  
Sans has to wipe a blue tear from his eyesocket, still grinning wide from mirth, and he chuckles breathlessly, "You've never been one for tact, Pops."  
  
Gaster gives a little 'hmmph' sound, and Rayne's eyes sparkle with mirth. "Well, he was certainly very apologetic after turning several shades of purple."  
  
The scientist gives her a look. "Rayne."  
  
" _Gaster_." She throws back at him, teasing.  
  
Tempest starts giggling. "You two act worse than Sans and I do. It's adorable."  
  
Rayne flushed pink, before they all looked up when the door was pounded in. "WHERE'S THE PARTY, NERDS?!"  
  
Tempest winces. "Undyne, please, don't break the door again."  
  
"I didn't break it this time, shrimp! PAPYRUS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT ME EARLIER?!"  
  
Rayne looks at the blue scaled, red haired fish woman with the leather jacket on as she stomps into the house with a cute yellow lizard behind her.   
  
"I'M SORRY, UNDYNE, I WAS INDISPOSED WITH A FAMILY REUNION."   
  
"Family? Where are they?"   
  
Papyrus points to Gaster, and says, "UNDYNE, ALPHYS, THIS IS MY FATHER, W.D. GASTER, AND HIS SOULMATE, RAYNE!"   
  
 ** _....._**  
  
 ** _.._**  
  
There's a moment of silence as both of the monster women turn to look at Rayne and Gaster, and Alphys, the yellow Lizard it looked like, starts stuttering. "D-D-Duh... Doctor G-Gaster?!"   
  
He gives a soft smile, before standing up, and taking her hand. "It is nice to see you again, Alphys. It has been far too long, my friend."   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, and she hugged the taller skeleton tightly, and he pats her head gently.   
  
Sans speaks up for Undyne, who looks a little lost. "Alph and my Dad were colleagues."  
  
Undyne nods, before she looks at Rayne and she says, "No way. A monster with a human?!"   
  
Sans gives Undyne a look. "Hey. She ain't the only human here with a skeleton mate."   
  
"Sorry, bonehead! But really, I would've never thought this would've happened!"   
  
Undyne walks over to Rayne, and the effect is almost instant.   
  
King, who senses a threat, starts growling, and Rayne grips onto his collar. "Easy, King, she's not going to hurt me." But that doesn't seem to pacify the Retriever, who gets fully into Rayne's lap and growls at Undyne, who backs up a little.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Undyne, he's just really protective of me. He's trained to do this after all."   
  
"So he's a guard dog?"   
  
"Mmm... Service Dog. He protects me and keeps me calm in case of a panic attack. He was trained by my dad to warn off people who pose a threat to me as well. If King starts to feel that I'm being threatened, he'll do this." She gestures to the protective pooch in her lap.   
  
Undyne nods, before backing off, and asking, back to her boisterous self, "So how'd you two... you know... tie the knot?"   
  
Rayne covers her face. "It was an accident. I wanted to bring him back to life, but in doing so, I soulbonded us together and know we're.. well... yeah. I'm pretty stupid, reckless and oblivious to things."   
  
"You did what you felt was right, my dear." Gaster had let go of Alphys and sat back down next to Rayne, before he pushes her red hair back from her freckled face. "It was just... worrying that you did so without consulting me of your true intentions but I understand why you wouldn't have told me."   
  
Rayne's eyes fall, and she looks distraught, like it's all her fault that they are in this situation.   
  
"Well! No use on feeling bad about it, punk! Now all ya gotta do is get to know each other in a romantic sense and fall in love and have skele babies!"   
  
Rayne's face erupts into a red flush, and Gaster's turns a very alarming shade of plum before Rayne covers her face in a couch pillow and screams into it. Gaster has to close his eyes, and mentally count to ten, back to one, and recite every letter of the Alaphabet from A to Z to keep from dying.   
  
Sans has to have a laugh at his dad's expense.   
  
Rayne sighs, before leaning to the side, against Gaster , and muttering, “I don't know if I can even have children.”   
  
“Well, why not?! You look super fuckin' healthy.”   
  
Rayne looks at Undyne and says, “Well, for one, would monster dna even _be_ compatible with human dna? Would magic be able to mix and mesh with human dna to make a child?”   
  
Alphys pipes up then, “I-It's f-feasible. It-It's never b-been done, b-but i-it could h-happen!”   
  
Rayne nods, but continues, “And even _if_ I was able to have a child with Gaster, I don't know if my body would be able to... I don't know.. properly be-” She gestures, face turning a pretty red.   
  
The four grow quiet before Tempest asks, “Is it cause of a biological problem?”   
  
The redheaded human shakes her head. “...More like medical. I...” She grips her pants leg, and Gaster gently puts a hand on hers, soothing her so she could continue. “I.. I had an accident. Back before I found Gaster's soul. One that might have destroyed my entire wish for children in the future. I had a car wreck. M-Mom and Dad... god, I was going to visit them at their Ranch, and... and the truck driver came out of no where as I was turning. Slammed into the passenger side-” She shakes so badly, like she's chilled, and Gaster has to keep himself calm.   
  
King whimpers, pushing his nose against Rayne's cheek, and she finishes, “Rhyannon and my parents had been so worried. Fussing over me for weeks. The... The doctor told me that I probably would never have children, the shrapnel hit too close..”   
  
Undyne sits back against the other couch, and gives a low curse. “Fuck. I hadn't thought of that. Stars..” She scrubs her face, and then says, “Listen, punk, I like you. I don't like many people right off the bat, humans especially except Tempest, and Frisk, and a few others that I work with at the gym, but if you need to... Alphys is a very good doctor. She'd give you a check up if you wanted it. Right, Alph?”   
  
The yellow lizard nods eagerly, “O-of course, Rayne. Y-you're our friend. W-We want t-to help!”   
  
Tempest reaches out, and takes Rayne's hand, and Rayne looks up at the smaller woman. The black haired woman smiles lightly, warmth in her red eyes. “You're family. And we take care of family.”   
  
Rayne shakes so much, as her eyes well up with tears and she nods, holding onto Gaster's skeletal hand tightly. “T-Thank you. I'd love that.”   
  
Undyne grins, “Alright! Trade numbers with us, punk! Maybe we can have an anime night sometime!”   
  
Gaster watches as Rayne calms, and he looks toward her soul, and he gives a slight smile. It was already brightening up again, having been dim before she told them what happened.   
  
The scientist finds himself at a crossroads. One road, he found that if he happened to find a way to break their soul link, Rayne would be safe and unthreatened by monster hate groups. Thinking about her hurting twisted his soul in painful ways.   
  
But on the other road, his.. feelings for her overshadowed his doubt. He had been in love with her for so long, yet he could not even tell her of his feelings...  
  
Stars, how was it so hard to reason with mind over logic when you were in love?

* * *

  
  
An hour later, Undyne and Alphys had gone home, with Rayne's number, she happens to look up, and see how dark it is in the sky, and she winces. “I think we need to go, Gaster. It's late.”   
  
Papryus frowns, “WOULD IT BE BETTER FOR YOU TO STAY OVER? DO YOU HAVE TO BE ANYWHERE IN THE MORNING?”   
  
Rayne shakes her head. “I'm off work tomorrow. I mean, I guess I could stay..”   
  
Papyrus' eyes literally sparkle and he grins wide, “PERFECT! WE CAN HAVE A SLEEP OVER!”   
  
Rayne laughs softly as Papyrus' energy seems to set King's excitement off, and King starts barking, jumping around the taller skeleton and running around him. Gaster chuckled, and asks, “Do you want me to go grab your pajamas, Rayne? I do not think you would fit Miss Tempest's clothes.”   
  
She looks up at the skeletal scientist and says, “You know where my sweats and t-shirts are right?”   
  
He nods, standing up, and saying, “I will be back, my dear.” He leans down, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and is gone in a flash of purple magic.   
  
Rayne watches him go, and Tempest gives a teasing little hum. “Seems to me that Gaster is already acting the 'doting soulmate'!”   
  
The redheaded human flushes, and the smaller woman smiles, “You know, Rayne, the way he looks at you, and trust me, I can ready body language easily from being around a bonehead that used to use _only_ body language to tell me he was attracted to me... But Gaster looks at you like you're... a goddess. A beautiful woman that needs to be treasured. He has that gleam in his eyes.”   
  
Rayne flushes and looks down at her hands. Papyrus had gone to bed, and King, surprisingly, followed him. She didn't mind. Sans had followed afterward, saying that he had to 'read Paps his bedtime story'. Adorable, really.   
  
She sighs, “I'm damaged, Tempest. Damaged, and scarred up.” The black haired woman shakes her head. “Scarred, yes. Broken and Damaged? No. You're wounded, honey, but that doesn't mean you can't heal. Soulmates help with that.”   
  
“Are – Are you and Sans...”   
  
The smaller woman nods. “For 3 years. Sans was there for me through hell and high water, even when I nearly lost my life, he never gave up on me.” She puts a hand on her belly, smiling sadly. “We're... trying for a child, but it's slow going.”   
  
Rayne frowns, before asking, “Was... was there ever a time where you felt broken?” Tempest looks up at her, and nods, her face grim. “When I first met Sans, I'd just... lost my father. My father was my best friend, and the enforcer of my deepest values, and my idol. My Hero. Not to mention, I'd been in a really sore spot with moving apartments and people repeatedly asking if I was old enough to be getting a job... It was pretty much a really bad time. Then Sans came into my life, and things, well, they got worse until they got better. I have a job teaching at Toriel's school now, and we've been mated and married for three amazing pun-filled and emotional years. I wouldn't trade it for anything.”   
  
Rayne is about to say something, but Gaster pops back in with her bag, and she stands up, stretching her frame. “Thank you so much, G.”   
  
She takes the bag, and Tempest grins, “Bathroom is down the hall to the right if you want to change.”   
  
Rayne nods, before she leaves to go change, and something about the way Gaster watches her leave makes Tempest smile. “You have feelings for her, don't you, Gaster?”   
  
Gaster's reaction, turning a very pretty shade of purple and starting to stutter, is answer enough for the small black haired woman. “What do you see in her, Gaster?”   
  
The scientist stops sputtering, before he frowns. “I-I see a beautiful force of nature. Like fire. It's wild. Untamed. It has the strength to burn and harm, but it only cleanses. Heals. Lights up a room from pitch darkness. Her soul is not one standard color. It... It is many colors, but out of all of them, her bravery, and her perseverance shine the brightest. She doesn't bend underneath pressure, she hasn't broken. She stays standing even through the toughest times. It's... amazing to see one who has taken a beating only to stand even if it hurts to do so.”   
  
Tempest smiles, before she gets up, and goes to the linen closet. “You going to bunk with Rayne?”   
  
He clears his throat, cheeks turning lavender. “It would not be gentlemanly of me to do so, but... I feel... as if I must keep her safe. She has done so much for me already, and I fear that she may have a relapse if I do not keep an eye on her for tonight. So yes.”   
  
Tempest smiles, warmly, before she says, “Here.” She starts to pull out a couple of blankets, but something about the way they were stacked causes the ones on top to topple and gasping, Tempest throws out a hand.   
  
Thankfully, she isn't harmed, cause a pair of conjured skeletal hands surrounded in purple are holding onto the stack easily. Tempest looks toward Gaster as he walks over, and gently pushes her out of the way. “Careful, my daughter. You almost became flattened.” Tempest snorts, before she smiles, “Thank you, Gaster.”   
  
“Anything for my daughter-in-law.” He chuckles, and Tempest hears Sans walk down into the living room. “Sans, do me a big favor, pull out the bed from the sofa?” She looks up at her soulmate with big red eyes, giving him the puppy look.   
  
Sans sighs, -really he can't deny that look- flicking his hand. The coffee table moves, making space for the bed that was hidden inside the sofa, and Gaster shook his head. “Honestly, Sans.” He gives his most stern 'fatherly' voice, watching as the sofa quietly pops out and lays flat. A few pillows fall onto the bed near the sofa arms, and Gaster fluffs the blankets out onto the bed.  
  
“When did you become so... lazy?”   
  
“'S a lot easier on my stamina.” Sans' grin is pure sin as he glances at Tempest, who blushes a pretty pink.   
  
Gaster laughs softly, before pulling off his lab coat. Sitting down on the bed, he reaches down to untie his shoes, and then hears Rayne's quiet footsteps come back out of the bathroom.   
  
“Thanks for getting my toothbrush too, G. Smart thinking.” Rayne's voice is quiet, as if she's tired, or she's just being mindful of Papyrus sleeping upstairs.   
  
Sans grins, before he puts a hand to Tempest's shoulder. “Com'on, doll. Let's let them sleep. You ready for bed?”   
  
Tempest nods, and Sans shuffles up the stairs with her, and with a few well placed 'nights' the lights are turned off, and Rayne burrows underneath the covers, warm and happy, even if she is a little... nervous at sleeping in the same bed with Gaster.   
  
Gaster lays down, and even as he starts to speak, he can hear Rayne's soul thumping. She's nervous, cause he's no longer a ghost or simply a specter. He's real. He sighs softly, and gently takes Rayne's hand in his own. His voice is calm and quiet as he speaks, “Come here, wildfire..”   
  
Rayne only hesitates for a brief moment, taken back by the term, but she relents, and she moves closer.   
  
Laying her head on his sweater clad ribs, his soul thumps and hums with hers so close, and it's like a song, a lullaby that lulls them both off to a dreamless sleep.   
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Rayne slowly wakes up. She's still wrapped up with Gaster, but for some odd reason, she's managed to throw a leg around his, and he's thrown an arm around her waist, and his face is buried in her hair and _thank fuck that the covers are still on them cause_ _ **was that Gaster's hand up her shirt-?!  
  
**_ Rayne can hear muffled giggles, and Paps' attempt at shooshing – which is still pretty loud- but Rayne ends up wiggling her way out of Gaster's hold, and he grumbles something not really words, and curls up with her pillow as she sits up, and yawns.   
  
That's when she notices three new people in the kitchen/living room area.   
  
Two are both goats of various sizes, and a human child sitting with Papyrus at the dinner table. The smallest goat is grinning at the human child as they sign something to them and Rayne blinks blurrily.   
  
“Oh, Good morning, child!” The female goat monster, it seems, is making breakfast. “Papyrus informed us that there was guests over, and we shouldn't wake you. I hope my children weren't too loud.”   
  
Rayne shakes her head. “I'm pretty used to kid's gigglin'.” She smiles, before getting up, and walking over to the kitchen table, sitting down. “We haven' met... I'm Rayne.. Rayne Sarquise. I'm, uh...” Looking over at the sleeping skeleton, she looks back at the goat monster with a grin afterward, “I'm Gaster's soulmate.”   
  
“Oh!” Her fur turns a pretty shade of pink and she giggles behind her paw. “Oh so that's why you were so... intimately cuddled with him! Papyrus had told us that you were soulbonded, but I was a little skeptical... but I can see it now. Is...” She lowers her paw, looking toward the bed, “Is that truly W.D?”   
  
Rayne smiles. “I... I saved him from the void. At the risk of my own life, of course, but I wanted him to be with his family and friends again, and my own stubborn determination didn't wanna let that go.”   
  
“Oh, my child.” Rayne's soon enough pulled into a very warm hug that smells like cinnamon and butterscotch and she's reminded of her own mother, and she gives the gentle mother a hug back. “Thank you so much, from the bottom of my soul. Truly, it is nice to see W.D alive and well after so many centuries gone. I am Toriel. But you may call me Tori. And these two giggling worms are my children, Frisk,” She gestures to the human child, who waves excitedly, “And Asriel.”   
  
Asriel grins, looking like a smaller version of his mother, and waves. Frisk gets her attention, and signs, “Is that really Uncle Sans' and Uncle Paps' Dad?”   
  
Rayne grins. “You got that right, kiddo. You're lookin' at W.D. Gaster in, well, all his sleepy glory. Royal Scientist and a genius to boot!”   
  
Frisk wiggles in excitement, and Asriel asks, “Why's he sleepin' so much?”   
  
“My guess is, Prince, that my father is in sore need of a long nap from not being able to sleep for so long!” Papyrus, thankfully, has his tone set to a quieter volume, so his dad and brother and sister-in-law can sleep.   
  
Toriel sets a plate in front of Rayne, and Rayne looks up at Toriel, “Oh, Tori, this is too much-” She's immeadiately shushed, and Toriel grins. “Just eat, my child. Gain your strength back up. You went through a tough time bringing him back to us.”   
  
Rayne smiles, her nerves calming, and she starts eating. Hearing a low whine from the floor, she looks underneath the table, where King was waiting for food. “Hey you little smug turd. Wantin' scraps?”   
  
King's tail whapped against the floor, and Rayne laughs softly before she gives him a piece of bacon which he lays down to chew on.   
  
“My child, a question, but how are you so good with children? You didn't seem to mind about the noise...”   
  
Rayne waves her fork. “My twin brother, who's wife would absolutely adore you by the way, has kids. A son and daughter. Tomas is younger, still just a baby, and Lucia is just a little bit older than him at 5 years. So I know my way around children.” She grins, and says, “Lucia adores monsters. Honestly, if I told her now that I was a part of a monster family, she'd be so determined to meet you all.”   
  
“Tell us about your family!” Ariel and Frisk say/sign, and Paps looks just about as excited as they do.   
  
Rayne laughs softly, before she gestures, “Well, there's my parents. Mama, or Sofia MacAllistair is a small, gorgeous woman with pretty dark eyes and black hair. She's Mexican. Papa, Ian MacAllistair, is tall, handsome man with strawberry blonde hair, blue green eyes, and _tons_ of freckles and a rowdy personality. I'm the spitting image if I didn't dye my hair. Then there's my twin brother Rhyannon. He's tall, almost looking exact like me and dad, but his hair is darker, and his eyes aren't as green as they are blue. He's a stunner. Like, literally, women swoon if he goes around them. He's a bit flirt, but woooo boy!”   
  
She smirks. “Teresa, his wife, who we call Tessa, is a spitfire! Didn't fall for his charms when they met. She is literally my best friend, and she makes the _best_ chicken and dumplings in the world. Lucia is Rhyannon's little Princess, she looks so adorable, and she's got this thing, ya know? It's like if you were having a bad day, she just knows, and she wants to make it better by including you in what she does to make you happier. She just makes a whole room light up. Tomas, even if he's just a tiny little man now, you know he's gonna be a charmer just like his Dad. Gosh, he's got _me_ wrapped around his little fingers. He's so cheeky.”   
  
Frisk wiggles. “I'd love to meet them all.” They sign, and Rayne smiles. “Hey. You never know. Rhyannon likes to bring them over so I can babysit while they have date nights.”   
  
Gaster slowly wakes up, his eye sockets opening as he hears Rayne's soft voice laughing and giggling along with the children he heard.   
  
He feels something twist in his soul, and he smiles softly. He loves her laughter. He... He can actually imagine Rayne at the dinner table with their own children-   
  
His soul scrambles to a stop, and he gives a blink.   
  
Rayne feels the shock, and she looks up. “Oh. Mornin', G. Did you sleep good?”   
  
“Morning, Father!”   
  
“Morning, Mr. Gaster!”   
  
“Good morning, W.D.”   
  
Gaster looks over at Toriel and his smile is warm and gentle and – Fuck was he tearing up?   
  
Rayne frowns. “Gaster?”   
  
“I'm fine, my dear.. I- I just have not seen Toriel in many years.”   
  
“Would you like some breakfast, W.D.?” Toriel's voice is warm and gentle. He nods, before getting up and walking over to the table to sit next to Rayne, who grins. “Mornin', Gaster.”   
  
Gaster looks at her, her soul shining so bright it's like a beacon of light, and he smiles, “Good morning, my dear.”   
  
Rayne's cheeks turn pink at the endearment, and Toriel sets a plate of food in front of Gaster as well as a cup of coffee.   
  
“You are a saint, Tori..” His voice is calm, happy, and Toriel laughs softly. “Hardly, W.D. Eat. I'm sure you are very hungry.”   
  
Gaster can't stop himself from eating, and it's pretty evident cause he goes through about three plates before looking up and Rayne's looking at him, Papyrus is looking at him, and oh dear, the children and Toriel are as well-   
  
“Bet you were hungry in the void, huh, G?” Rayne's hand pats his knee in reassurance, and Gaster nods. “Terribly. And Toriel's cooking is always so amazing.”   
  
Toriel giggles, waving her hand, “Stop it, you charmer.”   
  
Rayne smiles, enjoying the warm air of the entire room.   
  
Then her phone goes off on the table, and she gets up quick to answer it. “Hello?”   
  
“ _Hey, Sis! Um, I didn't wake you or anything, right?”  
  
_ “Rhy! Oh no, no. I just woke up a few minutes ago, what's up?”   
  
_“Well... I know I promised that I'd bring the kids over tonight for weekly babysitting duty, but... Lucia's sick. Bad sick. And I don't want Tomas catching it. Mom and Dad are out of town, and I don't know who else to turn to, Raye, help me-”  
_  
“Do you have his baby bag all packed up? Everything packed up? His baby blanket? Bottles, Diapers?”   
  
_“Yeah, everything is packed up for a few days. I just... Christ. This is really bad. We have to take Lucia to the hospital. Can you-”  
  
“_Yeah, I can watch Tomas for a few days, bro. Don't worry about it. I'll be there when I get dressed, don't stress out so much. Stress ain't good for a guy of your caliber.”   
  
Rhyannon's relief is palpable through the phone, “ _Thank you so much, sis. God, you are a watermelon flavored life saver right now.”  
  
_ “Yeah. Just keep Luci-doll calm, and let Tess know I'm on the way.”   
  
“ _Got it. See you soon.”_

 

Rayne hangs up, and grabs her bag in a hurry, eyes narrowed, before she looks at Gaster, “We need to get to my brother's house. Lucia's sick with somethin' real bad and Tomas doesn't have the immune system to fight it off just yet.”   
  
Getting up, Gaster nods, before he walks over to his shoes.   
  
“Is there any threat to Lucia's life with this illness?”   
  
“Rhyannon and Tessa are taking Luci to the hospital so I'm sure they'll keep me posted.”   
  
Gaster just hoped it wasn't as bad as many illness' were.

 


End file.
